Level Editor
The Level Editor is a feature of Geometry Dash. It allows the player to create their own levels which can be shared online with other people. with the ability to build levels and share them with other players through an organised online system. Guide For a comprehensive guide to using the level editor, see the Level Editor Guide. Helpful information *A level can only be verified if it is completed in normal mode, with all user coins being collected if included, and that the level does not contain a Start Position. *Level lengths are determined as follows: **Tiny: 1-9 seconds (includes copied levels until edited). **Short: 10-29 seconds. **Medium: 30-59 seconds. **Long: 60-119 seconds. **XL: 120+ seconds. More information *Map Components *Transporters *Portals *Triggers Gallery LevelEditorBuildToolbar.png|Build toolbar LevelEditorEditToolbar.png|Edit toolbar LevelEditorDeleteToolbar.png|Delete toolbar ObjectSetupMenu.png|Object setup menu TextSetupMenu.png|Text setup menu GroupSetupMenu.png|Edit group menu LevelEditorSettings.png|Settings menu CustomSongSelectionMenu.png|Song selection menu LevelEditorPauseMenu.png|Pause menu File:LevelEditorEarly.png|Early level editor File:LevelEditorGuideOriginal.png|Initial release level editor guide File:LevelEditorGuideUpdate1.9.png|Update 1.9 level editor guide LevelEditorGuideUpdate2.0.png|Update 2.0 level editor guide File:LevelEditorGuideUpdate2.1.png|Update 2.1 level editor guide Objects * Prior to Update 1.9, it held 10,000 objects. * As of update 1.921, it held 20,000 objects. * For update 2.0, it held 30,000 objects which can not be allowed to edit user levels that contain more than 30k objects, so a message will appear saying “You cannot put more than 30000 objects.”. * As of update 2.1. it he;d 40,000 objects which can be allowed to edit user levels that contain more than 30,000 objects in update 2.0. High object capacity was added and increased to 80 thousand. This prevents some players to not put more than 80,000 objects, except for Deadlocked v4 which held 80 thousand objects and 3.1k triggers, or Osiris which holds 145 thousand objects and 4.9k triggers. Trivia *Interestingly, back in the first version of the game, using practice mode to verify levels was allowed. This feature was deleted in 1.1. Source. *If the player clicks the "Help" button on the custom music screen, there is an example ID (568699), which is actually the song ID for "Hexagon Force" by Waterflame. *Colors from 1000 to 1006 and 1009 are reserved for BG, Ground, Line, 3DL, Object, Player Color 1, Player Color 2 and Ground 2 respectively. Attempting to use these colors will usually result in the game crashing. **These color channels can no longer be viewed in Update 2.1. **In the beta 2.1 editor, all of the color triggers (BG, Ground, Ground2, Line, 3DL, Obj) were merged into one color trigger, but in old levels, there are separate color triggers. *Secret Coins and orange teleporters will disappear from the editor upon exiting; the orange teleporter is always replaced upon reloading the level however. *RobTop has changed the Newgrounds policy for Geometry Dash to prevent players from uploading stolen music. More info can be found here. *On March 7, 2017, a new editor guide is released for Geometry Dash, using the same link originally. *In 1.9, the Geometry Dash editor had 5 buttons: Copy, Paste, Copy and Paste, Edit Object, and Deselect. However, in the Geometry Dash Steam trailer, it shows an editor with 4 buttons: Copy and Paste, Edit Object, Deselect, and Edit Group. **The Edit Group button was not introduced until update 2.0, suggesting that the version of Geometry Dash used in the Steam trailer was a development version. ***Surprisingly, the copy and paste buttons are missing. **In Update 2.0 there was a bug when you make your Unnamed 9999 lvl. If you made another one after this, it would say Unnamed 0-1, which is interesting because the dash symbol can not be inputted into search or level's names. *There's a known bug when using Ignore damage while playtesting gameplay, in which the icon stops moving when it crashes into a side of a static block. **In dual mode, if the player crashes either icon, the former will stop while the other will keep moving. *There isn't an available option to start the level under the effects of the mirror portal. *There is an option to start a level using a mirror portal at the beginning. Category:Features